


Mine

by JustBeStill



Category: Invader Zim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 13:04:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13248828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustBeStill/pseuds/JustBeStill





	Mine

When I walked into your classroom and first laid my eyes upon you, I knew that you would be mine. I have marked you as such, with all of your scars and bruises that riddle your pathetic body. I claimed you as my own, and you were never the wiser. You were oblivious to my true intentions, and still you do not know the plans that I have for you.

I have torn you down and built you into something better, something stronger. If I were to take you into the past to meet yourself back then, before I came to this miserable rock you call home, I doubt you would even recognize him. You have become something else now, and you have changed into someone that I barely know anymore, and I could not be more pleased. 

Every time we fought, when you emerged the victor, you became a little bit tougher, a little wiser than before. That was my intention. I wanted you to win.   
I am all that you have now, and I am all that you will ever have, even if you do not know this. We are very nearly the same, and I believe that you are aware of this fact, though you have most likely convinced yourself that you are not and will never be like me. But I have always known the truth. If things were not like they are for the both of us, if we had met under different, less violent circumstances, perhaps we could even begin to form a kind of friendship, but it would be highly unlikely.

I find it ridiculous to even consider such a thought. We will never be anything more than enemies, and I prefer it this way. It is easier to leave marks upon you by physical and painful means, than by ones of love and comfort. I know that you wish it to be this way, as well. Attempting to capture me is all that you have known since I arrived here, for I consume your very thoughts, night and day. I know that you are unable to rest at night because of me. I control you not physically, but mentally. I became your obsession, and soon I will be your whole world.

It is to this extent that I already own you, and once you eventually realize this, it will be too late to break free. At that time I will have consumed your very being, and you will think of nothing but me. You will dream of nothing but me, but perhaps you already do. I would not doubt it for a second if you are. You always have been very easily obsessive over many things throughout your childhood, according to your father.

You are aware that the whole town believes you to be insane, are you not? Even I thought you were for a time. But now, I see that they are wrong. You are turning out better than I could have ever hoped you to be, and you only continue to grow both in height and intelligence. You have become my greatest creation. Your father did right to create you, but did you know that he deemed you useless, and that he believed you were flawed and defective? I even found out that he had planned to destroy you when you were only a human smeet. 

He may have created you, but I built you into what you are now. I sculpted you into my own image, not stopping until I was satisfied. Now, you are nearly complete, and your transformation from a weak, pathetic human into a strong-willed and fearless one has been glorious. But still, I can see that a part of you continues to fight it. Let go, Dib. Let me do what I must, for I am doing this all for you. I need you to know that. You need this to survive what is to come for the future. When I conquer this planet.

There will be chaos and inevitable death when I take over, and that is just how I want it to be. You humans are impure, and flawed. Irkens have been and always will be superior to all other species. Are you ready? I need you to be ready to fight for your survival, or you will die. You must know this. It will not be easy, surviving my Reign. That is why I must teach you how to live in my world, and you must thrive in it. 

I will cleanse this planet of all impure. The weak will be executed or will die in the streets, at the hands of the ones they trusted most. That is the way of things.  
You must let your past die. It is the only way to become what you are meant to be. You are not the same person you were a few years ago. I’ve changed you. You’ve noticed it, too, and you will learn to accept it and maybe even embrace it. You don’t have a choice anymore, and I have already made up my mind, and there is no changing it. 

You do not know, nor could you ever comprehend it. I have worked so hard and waited for so long for this. You are perfection, you are fearless. But when the time comes for you to begin fighting for your own survival, through it all, never forget:

 

You are MINE.


End file.
